


thinking about you

by fakeglasses



Series: favourite boy [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: .... Oh he's a good hyung alright lmao, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No angst just pure romance, Secret Relationship, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is a Good Hyung, Sexual Inexperience, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Teasing, elements of voyeurism and masturbation, side minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeglasses/pseuds/fakeglasses
Summary: “What do you do, when you think about it alone?”"Oh, I think you can imagine..."-Changbin can't seem to get a moment alone with Hyunjin since they confessed to each other, so he makes it happen.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: favourite boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to make a continuation for 'i like you too much' because i got such nice feedback, so go read that one first! 
> 
> head to part 3 for minsung's side story

If Changbin had slipped Jeongin a little money earlier that evening, it was nobody’s business but theirs. If Changbin had also suggested to the younger that he tag along with Minho and Jisung when they went out and perhaps treat himself to ice cream with that money, that was also nobody’s business but theirs. He might have also told him to take Seungmin with them - not for any particular reason, he had stressed - but again that was nobody’s business but theirs. And if Changbin’s kind suggestions just so happened to interrupt Minho’s plans of hanging out with Jisung alone...well, he could simply ignore the glares he received from the older boy.

He knew that Felix and Chan would also be out together, but he wasn’t exactly sure what they were doing. It didn’t really matter to him, as long as everyone was out of his way for the night.

Everyone except one boy.

Ever since their night together after the party - not that it was much of a party, but Changbin couldn’t really refer to it as that-exciting-amazing-catalyst-of-events-that-led-to-my-dreams-coming-true every time he mentioned it - he and Hyunjin had barely had a moment alone together. That night had simply been an opportunity to relax before a hectic period of working began again for the eight of them.

Aside from smiling knowingly at each other during shows and a few hurried kisses in their darkened dorm corridor, there was not much more that they could do together. All of them routinely cuddled with each other out of habit, and Hyunjin didn’t want to arouse suspicion by suddenly showing favouritism to Changbin or sneaking into his bed all the time. And so sometimes he had to keep his distance in case he got carried away. On the occasion that they did end up together at night, Hyunjin made sure to make it up to him with breathy laughter into his neck, hands running silently over his chest and trying not to rustle the sheets too loudly when they tangled their legs together.

It was not that they feared the others’ reaction - hell, Hyunjin had even been kissed by Felix before, the younger boy wasn’t exactly going to turn around and be disgusted by him - but it didn’t feel quite so simple as to just announce it straight away when Changbin and Hyunjin hadn’t really talked about it yet between themselves. Feelings were complicated, and neither of them wanted to make their work complicated as well. They were supposed to be a team - supporting each other equally, sharing everything - but Changbin couldn’t help but want to be a little selfish with Hyunjin for now.

And so they managed like this. For a few weeks, anyway.

Changbin knew of Minho’s plan to go out that evening. Promotions were easing off and they suddenly had a little more free time, and so the older boy had mentioned he was heading out to maybe get food or just walk around somewhere. And to talk with Jisung.

He wasn’t sure if his brain was just making things up to suit his romantic mindset lately, but Changbin was certain something had happened between his two friends. After that party, while himself and Hyunjin had become even closer, he noticed Jisung and Minho had somewhat drifted apart.

Normally he could have sworn they were all over each other, laughing and whispering and arguing pettily about nothing. He remembered that Jisung had some plan for their game of truth or dare that night - a plan to be alone with Minho or dare him to kiss him or something weird. Changbin was wary of such plans, especially those cooked up by Jisung, and he wasn’t sure that mild deception was the best way for Jisung to tackle his apparent feelings.

Whatever had happened, it had evidently not worked out in anyone's favour - the pair had been moodily hovering around each other ever since.

Changbin was, initially, a little surprised to realise that he and Hyunjin perhaps weren't the only ones dealing with feelings towards fellow members, but he supposed it was inevitable with young people living so close to each other. He just thanked his luck that himself and Hyunjin were able to lay bare their feelings that night, such was the easy nature of their friendship - he didn't know how he would have continued if Hyunjin had not felt the same way, but the strange tension he felt when they teased each other made him confident the desire had always been mutual. He hoped Minho and Jisung would get to that same point after they talked, but he decided it was best not to interfere.

Anyway, as soon as he realised those two would be out of the dorm that night, an idea popped into his head; spontaneous but fully-formed and foolproof. Minho had mentioned in passing that Felix and Chan would be busy somewhere, and thus Changbin quickly tracked down the remaining youngest boys to gently persuade them out of the dorms with the promise of ice cream or whatever else they liked.

Perfect.

Even more perfect, he thought to himself, was that it was a few days before Valentine's day. Not that he needed a specific reason to spend time with Hyunjin - and he'd never cared about that day before anyway - but it was like the romantic stars were aligning and he couldn’t help but feel a little smug about his idea.

Changbin had been thinking things over ever since that night, his mind often wandering back to those almost-tangible memories of Hyunjin when he was supposed to be concentrating on something else. He missed Hyunjin - even though he saw him nearly every day, and they would message each other silly pictures if they were working apart. But everytime Hyunjin moved away from him when they were on camera, crept back to his own bed to sleep, or sat on someone else’s lap, Changbin couldn’t stop his heart from sinking minutely. He knew that Hyunjin could do what he wanted, and he didn't want to control the boy. But he felt the urge to talk about it, to say something or do something to solidify whatever  _ this _ was between them; he needed to show Hyunjin he wanted him truly, even if they were going to keep it a secret. Not just through brief kisses and quietly held hands, but something proper.

A date.

-

And so it was that Changbin found himself tidying the empty dorm that evening. He was glad no one else was around to witness him or else they certainly would have laughed at his uncharacteristically organised behaviour. He even made sure to put on clean clothes and fix his hair.

He knew Hyunjin had been out on some individual schedule today but would probably be back any minute, to what he thought was an empty dorm - all Changbin needed to do now was order some food and wait.

It wasn't the grandest affair in the world, but he made do with what they had lying about (or rather, the fairy lights he stole from around Felix's bed) to add some finishing touches. He decided it was best to adopt a low-key approach either way - this wasn't about money, or presents. He earnestly wanted to spend time with the boy he liked so much, and he had a feeling that Hyunjin would be more comfortable here than any fancy night out at a restaurant.

Changbin didn't have to wait much longer before he heard the familiar beeping tones of someone entering their front door.

"Hello!" he yelled from the kitchen, dashing to check his reflection in the window before making his way to the entrance.

“Oh, thank god you’re here at least,” he heard a boy's voice say. The words were followed with a disgruntled thump.

“Everything alright?” Changbin stepped warily out of their living area and into the corridor to see a pouty Hyunjin struggling to kick off his boots.

“I swear everyone’s been avoiding me... I know we don’t all have to spend every minute together, but -” Hyunjin paused to catch his balance on one foot “- I thought  _ someone _ would want to hang out with me tonight since we don’t have to work.”

He pulled off the shoe with frustration and thunked it down in the corridor a little harder than necessary.

Changbin reached behind his own back and subtly pulled the kitchen door closed.

“I’m sure they just made plans. No-one’s avoiding you on purpose.”

“Hm.” The younger boy didn’t sound convinced. “Felix is hanging out with Chan and he wouldn’t even tell me what they’re doing. That sounds like avoiding to me.”

“Nevermind what those two are up to - they’re being weird lately anyway..."

"And I thought you said you were busy tonight as well? What're you doing here alone?" Hyunjin eyed him as he undid his coat.

"Nothing much,” Changbin quickly skirted round the question. “Are you sure you're alright?”

He didn't want his efforts to go to waste, but if Hyunjin was too tired… Maybe he could pretend he'd never planned anything, and just quietly clear everything away.

“I might just go to bed.” Hyunjin huffed and rubbed his eyes with fists like a cartoon baby animal might, and Changbin found him even more adorable despite his mood. “But I’ll grab a snack first.”

He stepped round Changbin and slid open the door before he could be stopped.

“Oh.” Hyunjin paused in the doorway, silent. “What’s this?”

“Um.” Changbin crossed his arms over his chest, trying to play it down. “I know it’s not Valentine’s day yet...but I thought it would be nice to spend tonight together. Alone. Because we haven’t had a chance to do anything lately.”

He gestured casually to the room. “So…yeah.”

Hyunjin stepped forth into the room to look closer, his eyes wide. The main lights were turned off save for a string of fairy lights in the living area. A warm glow emanated from a few candles on their low table, upon which was also a pack of cards, a bottle of what appeared to be wine and some glasses.

“I thought, maybe, we could eat together and play some games, or just chat. If you’re not too tire-”

Changbin’s words were cut short when Hyunjin suddenly spun back towards him and caught his mouth with a firm kiss. He immediately pulled the younger closer, pressing against his lips with equal enthusiasm. 

“You...did this...for me?" Hyunjin managed to say between planting pecks on Changbin’s cheeks.

A sudden buzz came from their door intercom, making Hyunjin jump and breaking them apart.

“Who’s that?”

“Food,” Changbin explained slightly breathlessly.

He dashed out to answer it before returning back to their floor within minutes, where Hyunjin was already making himself comfortable. He had pulled off his winter jumper and put on his house slippers, and was now sitting cross-legged by the table as he grappled with opening the bottle. Changbin thought he looked beautiful; all comfortable and sweet, and definitely happier than he had been earlier.

Hyunjin’s eyes lit up as he came back into the room, and Changbin wasn’t sure whether it was because of him or the food. Maybe both.

“Should I have gotten changed?” Hyunjin tugged self-consciously at his plain t-shirt. “You look nice,” he told Changbin, eyes roving up over the older boy from where he sat.

Changbin just stroked a hand reassuringly over Hyunjin’s hair before sitting on the floor next to him.

“You look perfect in anything.”

_

After a few rounds of card games - most of which Changbin lost and had to drink as punishment - and plenty of food, Hyunjin shook his head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you planned this evening. Maybe it was lucky that nobody wanted to hang out with me - otherwise I would have missed this!”

“Well...I may have encouraged them to make plans. So that we could have the place to ourselves for once,” Changbin admitted sheepishly, looking down into his glass.

Realisation dawned on Hyunjin, before he broke out in a beaming grin.

“That was because of you? Oh, and I thought everyone was suddenly sick of me.”

“Of course they’re not!” Changbin paused, realising what he was about to say was awfully cheesy. He said it anyway, with a smile; “I don’t think I could ever get sick of you.”

Hyunjin hiccupped out a tipsy but slightly shy laugh, and he couldn’t stop a blush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck.

“Really? You won’t?”

“Really. I’ve missed you, since that night. And even though we see each other every day we haven’t really had a chance to talk about it - but I don’t regret any part of it.”

Changbin put their glasses aside and took both of Hyunjin’s hands in his own, feeling his delicate fingers and toying with the rings on them.

“In fact, I only want more of that. More of you. So I thought I’d do all this stuff tonight, to show you.”

Hyunjin smiled. “So is this...a date?”

“Yeah. If it’s ok with you.”

“It’s more than ok. But I’ve never really had a date before.”

“That’s alright.”

“What do people usually do on dates?” Hyunjin’s eyes were wide and glinting, false innocence in his voice - “What should I do?”

“You don’t need to do anything. Dates are just for two people, who like each other, to talk and be alone together,” Changbin explained simply, knowing that Hyunjin knew this but humouring him anyway.

“Hm, don’t people usually kiss lots on dates?” The younger smirked, entwining his fingers with Changbin’s like he always did. “Or is that too forward for our  _ first _ date? Maybe I should make you wait…”

“Normally, we would just get to know each other on the first date. But I think we know each other well enough to skip ahead... we’ve already basically slept together, if you remember,” Changbin reminded him with a roll of his eyes, but the rising redness of his cheeks betrayed his casual tone.

“Oh, I remember...” Hyunjin inched closer across the floor until he was right in front of Changbin, their knees touching - his voice lowered to a whisper as if he had a secret to tell and they weren’t the only two people around; “I think about it all the time.”

“You do?”

Changbin could feel the warmth of the boy so close to him and he breathed in the familiar fresh scent of his skin and shampoo.

Hyunjin just hummed in reply, keeping their hands firmly entwined as he leaned in. “I wish I didn’t have to go back to my own bed every night, but sometimes...I don’t think I can trust myself near you.”

“Why not?” He was curious, eager to draw the answer out of the younger boy even though he sensed exactly where this was going.

“Because I want to feel the way you made me feel last time. I want it again and again.”

“You’ve been thinking about it a lot, huh?” Changbin teased him, voice low and his eyes focused on Hyunjin’s lips which were so near to him now.

“I have. Whenever I miss you - when I’m all alone - I’ve been thinking about what we did.”

Changbin tightened the grasp of his hands and pulled Hyunjin onto his lap, until the boy’s thighs were perfectly straddling either side of his hips and bringing them even closer together. He pushed the strands of Hyunjin’s long hair away from his eyes, loving the feeling of it slipping through his fingers as they just held each other’s gaze for a long moment - Changbin swore he could cut the air with a knife.

“What do you do, when you think about it alone?” He practically murmured the question into Hyunjin’s mouth, their lips parted and breathing just inches apart. The alcohol in his blood combined with the shameless honesty from the younger boy was making it increasingly difficult to stay composed - no matter how much he wanted this moment to last.

"I think you can imagine what I do…"

"Mm. I'm imagining."

Hyunjin placed a hand on his own chest, dragging it slowly over his t-shirt and then down to the hem as he spoke; "... But would you like to see it instead?"

Changbin just watched as Hyunjin pulled the bottom of the shirt up and stuffed the hem of it between his teeth, holding it there to keep his hands free and his body on show. Changbin couldn't resist placing his hands on the bare skin of the boy's waist, where it was smooth and warm as ever. His exposed torso was golden in the candle light, and Hyunjin smiled around the fabric when he felt the other’s hands on him.

Changbin was desperate to feel more of Hyunjin's body again, to give in and give him what he wanted, but he knew from the determined look in the younger’s eyes that he shouldn't yet - this was for him to see but not touch.  _ And god, yes, he wanted to see it. _

Hyunjin moved a slender hand down his own bare stomach again, torturously slow, fingernails scratching across the flat skin of his navel until he teased at the edge of his jeans. He undid his belt and zipper with nimble fingers - the metallic clink of the buckle loosening was music to Changbin's ears - and then pushed his hand into the waistband of his underwear. A muffled moan slipped around the fabric in his teeth as he finally touched himself, eyelids fluttering closed slightly.

Hyunjin rested his other arm around Changbin's shoulders to steady himself as he pushed his hips forward to meet the movement of his own hand, and Changbin immediately felt the heat of skin through his shirt. The whole room was feeling too hot right now, he thought - and he didn't even know where to look. His gaze flitted upward to the beautiful expression on Hyunjin's face, eyes heavy and the t-shirt steadily getting damp between his teeth, then back down to where his hand was slowly pushing and stroking himself within his jeans.

It was all too much to have this boy acting this way right on top of him, in his lap, perfectly within reach - he couldn't stand to be teased, and he hadn't even had a chance to kiss Hyunjin properly yet. Changbin pulled the t-shirt gently from the younger’s mouth so that he could finally capture those pink lips with his own.

They wasted no time with gentle or gradual pecks. The inside of the younger boy’s mouth was deliciously wet and hot, just as good as it had been the first time he tasted it, with a fruity bitterness from the wine - and the way Hyunjin used his tongue so shyly yet firmly, both eager and amateur, had Changbin's imagination running away again. He found himself picturing such things lately, the thoughts overwhelming him when he should be concentrating on work - Hyunjin kneeling, taking him in his mouth, so inexperienced but desperate to please, struggling to keep pace and his lips dripping with spit. He nearly came right there and then. If the younger were ever to do that for him...well, Changbin had little hope for himself to survive.

Instead he just pulled Hyunjin’s body closer by his waist, holding him down against his hips in a desperate search for friction; “You’re so perfect like this, I'm so glad you're here.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, in awe of the boy.

"Mm. I wanted you so much today," Hyunjin murmured between kisses, Changbin’s mouth moving along his jaw and back up. "I thought since nobody would be here tonight -" another kiss interrupted him "- maybe I could come home and think about you and touch myself...and I was going to lie on your bed while I did it," he admitted in a barely audible voice.

Changbin just groaned with his mouth pressed to the boy’s neck, his hand grasping at long hair. Hyunjin smiled, satisfied at feeling the older boy’s desperate sound vibrate against his throat, before continuing.

"Would you like that, Changbin? Me...fucking myself...on your bed?"

Changbin didn't think he could get much more turned on right now, but Hyunjin's bold words had his stomach burning - he never thought he’d hear such a coarse thing come out of his pretty mouth. And now a brand new vision of the boy - on _ his _ bed when no one was around, sighing, writhing; perhaps with his face pressed against the sheets, drinking in Changbin’s scent while thinking of him - was invading his mind.

"You would look so beautiful," he replied honestly, breathing hard. "I want to see you like that…but I'd rather be there doing that for you."

Just to make his point, he took Hyunjin’s hand from his jeans and swiftly replaced it with his own. Hyunjin stuttered out another moan, pushing eagerly into his rough grasp and finally getting a taste of what he’d been missing for weeks. He threw both arms around Changbin's neck and clung to him tightly, nosing at the top of his dark hair and taking in his comforting scent.

"Mm. I'm so happy...that I found you here when I got home...my imagination can only help me so much..." he panted with a laugh.

“Well, now that I’m here, I’ll do anything you want.” Changbin spilled his words truthfully, murmuring them into the soft skin of Hyunjin’s throat - he could have given the boy on top of him everything right then. He wanted to be over him, under him, inside him; everything.

“I want to see you first,” was Hyunjin’s simple request.

Changbin reluctantly took his hands and mouth off Hyunjin as he pulled his shirt over his head; besides, it was getting too hot to keep it on. Immediately Hyunjin’s eyes were roving over him greedily, taking it all in - he had obviously seen the older boy’s body many times, in various innocent contexts, but it was something he still couldn’t get enough of. The shadowy glow in the room only emphasised the dips and curves along his strong shoulders and arms, and Hyunjin’s gaze trailed appreciatively down his chest to his stomach.

With a single hand, he gently pushed Changbin back until he was lying on the floor. It was cool against the hot skin of his back, while Hyunjin remained sitting atop him, looking down with a smile in the dim golden light like an actual angel.

Before Changbin had a chance to ask him what he was doing, Hyunjin stirred his hips lightly.

From the smug look on his face, he knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing. He placed his hands flat on Changbin's stomach - for stability, but also just to enjoy feeling the muscles tensing under his fingers - and he moved again, in a slow winding motion that had Changbin gasping and hissing as he involuntarily pushed his hips up to meet his perfect ass.

"Ah...Changbin…" Hyunjin began, his breathy voice remaining coy and innocent as he grinded down. "If you want to fuck me…Can we do it like this?" 

Changbin cursed and grasped at Hyunjin's thighs as he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. If Hyunjin was going to keep talking like this he couldn't get used to it.

"You really want that? Fuck, you want to do it… _ now _ ?" He felt suddenly breathless and a little surprised. He loved the view of Hyunjin above him moving his hips like that, and the idea possibly featured in his daydreams; but he wasn't about to rush tonight when they had plenty of time to try things later.

"Not just yet," Hyunjin admitted with a small frown to his brow as his movements faltered. "I want to, and I've tried to do it myself, but I don't think I'm ready yet…" he tailed off, seeming more flustered than he was a moment ago, and he looked away from Changbin's heated gaze.

"Hey, hey, it’s ok - I'm not going to do anything like that unless you’re ready." Changbin immediately sat up and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead, holding him still for a moment against his chest. "Don't worry about anything."

“If you want to, we could try...the thing I’ve tried doing. It felt good...but not all the way yet...just…”

“Hyunjinnie, you have to tell me what you want.” Changbin almost laughed at Hyunjin’s tongue-tied demeanour, but he bit back his laughter and just shot him a reassuring smile instead.

Hyunjin groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“Don’t make me say it!”

“Do you want me to...use my fingers?”

“Yes, yes, that’s what I  _ meant _ ,” Hyunjin nodded hurriedly, his face still pink and half hidden.

Changbin removed the hands from his face gently, holding them in his own and lacing their fingers together.

“Where’s all your bravery gone from before, huh?” he teased, raising an eyebrow. “Those dirty things you were saying - was that all talk?”

Hyunjin laughed, mostly at himself.

“No, I wasn’t pretending - I want to do everything with you, so badly...but you make me feel shy sometimes,” he admitted.

“ _ Me _ ? I make  _ you  _ shy?” Changbin couldn’t believe it. This boy who mercilessly teased him; this boy who he would do anything for; this boy who had complete control over him - and  _ Changbin _ was the reason this boy was flustered and unable to form proper sentences right now?

“Not all the time,” Hyunjin clarified. “But lately, when it comes to things like  _ this _ ...I feel much better when you guide me. I just want to be good for you.”

There he goes again - Changbin thought to himself, groaning internally - saying these things and fluttering his eyelashes so innocently without realising what effect it had.

“Then I’ll do anything you'd like.” He sealed his promise with another kiss to Hyunjin’s lips. The younger eagerly reciprocated, almost getting sidetracked completely by Changbin’s mouth again, before he suddenly pulled away and got up from their spot on the floor. Hyunjin took his hand and urged him to stand as well, leading them towards Changbin’s room.

Changbin automatically sat on his own bed but Hyunjin turned around and headed for his own room with no explanation except for a simple  _ wait here _ . He looked at the younger with a little curiosity but nevertheless stayed where he was told and waited, albeit restlessly.

Hyunjin returned from his room after a minute and closed the door behind him - he stood in front of Changbin and pulled his t-shirt over his head. It messed up his long hair prettily, but before he could smooth it down he found himself being pulled forwards by hands on his hips - the older boy looked up at him, smirking, before swiftly tackling him down onto the bed next to him.

“I missed you,” he teased, leaning over Hyunjin and pinching his waist. Hyunjin’s face reddened and he rolled his eyes, but his legs found their place again on either side of Changbin, drawing him close.

“I was only gone for a few seconds.”

“Still, I was thinking about you. What were you doing?”

Hyunjin held out a hand, a small and inconspicuous black bottle in his grasp.

“Oh. Since when did you have this?” Changbin huffed out an incredulous laugh but he knew he should be thankful that one of them was prepared.

“Not long...I told you I’ve tried this myself before.” He tilted his head to say in the older boy’s ear; “But I think it would be even better if you did it for me.”

He let Changbin’s eager hands find his waistband and pull down his jeans and underwear, helping him slip out of them, before Changbin paused.

“Is it better if you turn over?”

“No, no - I want to see you,” Hyunjin shook his head, resting contentedly against Changbin’s sheets with his hair splayed out like an inky halo. “Like this...I’m happy.”

Changbin thought it would be intimidating, even daunting, having Hyunjin on his bed like this - so beautiful and expectant and trusting, completely naked and just waiting for him. But instead he felt happy as well, his heart as warm and glowing inside as the golden lamp-light that illuminated the room.

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Changbin's shoulders as the older boy leaned down to kiss him once more - a kiss of reassurance, of desire; a kiss that said  _ let's do this _ .

Changbin sat up to kneel between Hyunjin’s legs and applied some of the lube to both his hands - he warmed it up a little, getting used to the new texture before wrapping one hand around Hyunjin's cock, making the younger boy let out a ragged breath. He stroked him up to full hardness again, marvelling at how painfully red but pretty it looked in his hand - he knew he probably looked the same way, trapped impatiently within his jeans still, but he focused on Hyunjin before worrying about that.

He kept his eyes on Hyunjin’s face while his free hand rounded his ass, letting a slick finger slide down and press lightly against his hole to gauge the younger’s reaction. Changbin felt Hyunjin tense under him, the muscles of his thighs clenching, and so he leaned down to place his mouth against the boy's neck - he kissed and bit and licked, soothing his skin until Hyunjin moaned softly and his body relaxed a little, letting the finger push in.

As he began moving his hand, Changbin felt nails digging into his muscle as Hyunjin suddenly gripped at his bare shoulders, eyes screwed shut.

“Is it alright?”

“Yes...yeah, keep going. It’s difficult at first but it feels good…”

He let Hyunjin move his own hips as well, getting used to it at his own pace. Changbin could soon feel him easing up and the crease disappeared from between his eyebrows - he was almost pushing for more as he got comfortable, so Changbin teased another finger at his entrance. Hyunjin immediately sank down on it, biting his lip at the tightness as his eyes opened wide.

He pulled Changbin even closer, his arms looped around his neck and their foreheads pressed together as Changbin steadied himself with an elbow next to Hyunjin’s head. A small “ah” escaped the younger boy’s mouth as he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying the mixture of sensations - tight, strange; making him wince and moan but feeling so hot and full at the same time that he had to gasp pleasantly. His own fingers were longer but Changbin’s were thicker - and he could reach deeper at this angle, hitting perfectly where Hyunjin struggled to get by himself. Adding in the fact that it was  _ Changbin _ above him, treating him so well, wanting nothing more than to fulfill Hyunjin’s wishes by fucking him slowly with such strong, capable hands - he reminded himself to not let it go to his head that this boy wanted him and only him.

Hyunjin couldn't stop thinking about what else they might do together - if it felt this intense now, he could only imagine what it would be like to feel Changbin inside him, for real. The thought alone had him pushing back harder against Changbin's fingers, his stomach tensing and his thighs tightening around the older boy between his knees, willing him to move faster - a litany of gasps and moans escaped his lips but he didn't care anymore. No one could hear him, except the boy above him, and he wanted him to know exactly how good this felt right now.

“Ah... _ please _ ...keep going, hyung, don’t stop,” Hyunjin breathed out, barely able to find his words as Changbin thrust with an increasingly insistent pace.

Changbin almost wanted to tell him not to call him  _ hyung _ right now, but he had to admit it sounded kind of satisfying coming from Hyunjin’s lips in this manner. What the younger had said before - about wanting to be good, about needing his guidance, his authority - ran through Changbin’s mind as he endeavoured to take charge and fulfill that role for his favourite boy right there and then.

His mouth found Hyunjin’s again, kissing him messily through a chorus of  _ ah, ah, hyung  _ that tumbled from the younger’s parted lips until it became one constant sound only punctuated by their kisses. As they pressed so close together, Hyunjin’s cock was trapped slightly between their stomachs - the unexpected friction was just the stimulation he needed to fall over the edge, hands grasping clumsily at Changbin’s back and shoulders as he cried out.

Changbin was extremely glad no one was around right now - he wanted to keep all these noises and sights, those perfect lips and stuttered breaths, for himself only. He urged Hyunjin on with low murmurs of  _ good boy  _ and _ let me see you,  _ until the younger was throwing his head back against the pillows with his mouth open in a silent gasp, his whole body clenching around Changbin’s fingers.

He came harder than he ever had before, the stimulation of hands and mouth and Changbin’s praising voice becoming too much to take, spilling so suddenly and forcefully that he felt the wet sensation reach his own jaw. After several deep gasps he finally came back to his senses, opening his eyes - he found Changbin staring down at him as if he had just seen an angel, and Hyunjin followed his gaze down to his body. His skin was pink in areas where he had been held down firmly, he was sweating, and cum was pooled at his stomach and all along his chest. Some of it was on Changbin’s body as well from where they had been pressed together.

“Fuck,” Changbin repeated quietly, hurriedly running a hand over his burning face and through his hair as if trying to calm himself down. He moved to leave, intent on finding a towel or something from the bathroom before anyone came back and found them like this, but Hyunjin just grabbed his discarded t-shirt instead.

“Don’t go,” he said, quickly wiping himself down before pulling at Changbin’s hand, urging him to sit back down on the edge of the bed.

Changbin had no idea what time it was but he was certain the others would be back soon, so he didn’t want to rush Hyunjin into doing anything else - he could deal with his own needs in the shower later. Besides, he knew the members would go crazy if they came home right now to a locked bedroom door and suspiciously indecent noises. Hyunjin however, had other plans - he was a little worn out but not yet finished, and he was intent on testing out another of his ideas - and Changbin was powerless to refuse him.

“I want to do something else… I keep thinking about trying this, and I want to be good for you. You've been so good to me, Changbin."

Hyunjin kissed him one more time before he could respond, then pulled away and climbed off the bed - he knelt down on the floor instead. He placed both hands firmly on Changbin's thighs, pulling them apart and enjoying the thick muscle there - he always loved to pinch and massage the flesh through his clothes whenever they sat side by side, much to the older boy’s frustration.

Changbin nearly choked on his breath when Hyunjin leaned forwards and pressed his face into his crotch, mouthing at the hardness through his jeans and leaving wet marks on the fabric. Hyunjin just looked up and his eyes seemed to darken mischievously at the older’s expression - he'd clearly gotten the reaction he wanted. Luckily for Changbin he decided not to be a pain any longer, and finally moved to undo his jeans and slide them down along with his underwear.

If Changbin was turned on by the thought of Hyunjin doing this, it was nothing compared to the real thing. He could do little else but groan and watch as the boy licked curiously up the length of his cock, before taking it between his pink lips as much as he could. The taste was addictively familiar - something like the taste when he kissed along Changbin’s neck after he’d been working out, hot and masculine.

He forwent lube in favour of letting saliva and precum drip to the base, then using his hand around where his mouth couldn't reach. Hyunjin barely knew what he was doing but it didn't matter - he moved like his mouth was made for this, like his lips belonged around Changbin's cock, and the reaction he was getting from the older boy made it all worthwhile.

The side of Hyunjin that had revealed itself ever since that first night was so different to the side that Changbin knew - he was normally kind and calm, sometimes cheeky or clumsy but generally sweet. But suddenly Hyunjin was here, on his knees in front of him with heavy-lidded eyes, motivated by pure lust and a desperation to please. The contrast made Changbin's head spin, and he'd probably never get used to experiencing such whiplash-inducing behaviour in the younger boy.

“ _ God _ ...that feels amazing. You look so beautiful…” He ran a soothing hand through Hyunjin’s hair, letting his fingers tangle in the long lengths. Changbin tried hard to not let his grip push the boy's head any further forward, but the slow pace was torturing him. Hyunjin moaned around him at the feeling of hands tugging his hair, and the praising words fortunately spurred him on to continue faster and messier.

All it took after that was for Hyunjin to pull off for a moment and make eye contact with him - lips red and swollen with blushing cheeks to match; a trail of saliva still linked to his tongue; eyes wet with unspilled tears from the effort; strands of hair stuck to his forehead but most of it held back securely in Changbin’s hand. The mixture of trust and desire on his pretty face was an image he knew he’d be dreaming about for the rest of his life - he already felt like he was dreaming as Hyunjin went back in with his mouth, and in his haze forgot to warn him how close he was.

Hyunjin wouldn’t have predicted that he would be experiencing cum on his face twice in one evening, but he was hardly complaining. The knowledge that he drove Changbin to this point - uncontrollable and speechless, except for rough moaning and cursing - was like a reward to him, and so he gladly let it happen. In his eagerness he couldn’t contain it to his mouth, letting most of it spill down to his jaw as he coughed a little.

Changbin moved his hand from boy’s hair to touch his face, only breathing out a harsh “ _ fuck, Hyunjinnie, _ ” before wiping over his lips and chin. “Sorry,” he added guiltily, looking like he was struggling to recover from what just happened.

“It’s ok,” Hyunjin reassured him with a shy smile - he knew he probably looked a hot mess right now but he felt revered under Changbin’s gaze. “I don’t mind - I was sort of hoping that would happen, actually.”

Changbin let out a frustrated “ugh!” before letting himself fall back on the bed. “You can’t keep saying shit like that, Hyunjin.”

“Why now?” The younger’s tone was mischievous now as he got up and climbed on top of Changbin to meet his mouth once more, slowly and stickily. “Do you not like it, hyung?”

“I  _ love _ it. That’s the problem.”

Before Hyunjin could reply with a tentative  _ I love you _ that was on the tip of his tongue, they were startled by the sound of familiar voices in the corridor and several pairs of footsteps nearby.

They scrambled to get under the cover of Changbin’s sheets, giggling hysterically and arranging themselves to appear as inconspicuous as possible as if they were simply sleeping. Changbin reached out a hand and flicked off the lamp, then dived back under to safety - his lips found Hyunjin’s again in the darkness, their movements messy and sleepy as they laughed between kisses. Hyunjin decided to save his words for another time.

The moment was ruined a little by Jeongin’s incredulous voice from the living room - 

_ “What the hell! Who left candles burning?” _

\- followed by a muffled shout from Chan as he tried to get into his own bedroom.

_ “WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?” _

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this as well, it's definitely ~mature~ and i never thought i'd write such things lmao. also will we ever solve the mystery of what chanlix are doing? doubt it
> 
> comments appreciated!


End file.
